These Customs Are Ours
by iammac012
Summary: Clarke learns about some interesting customs that the Grounders have, she realises that she enjoys them very much. - Blah blah, radiation, blah blah, Lexa has a g!p. Everyone knows blah blah, not a big deal.


All day Lexa had been observing her.

All day she had watched her speak sharply and snap at her own people.

The signs were obvious, Lexa could read them a mile away. Her warriors watched the Sky Princess; amused. She watched them murmur amongst themselves as Clarke snapped at Bellamy and then walked away, baring her teeth and looking flushed.

"Shof op." She called to her warriors who laughed amongst each other. "I know what you're thinking, but their ways are different to ours."

They were keen. That much was obvious, and any one of them would have jumped at the opportunity.

Lexa headed towards the stubborn woman as she stormed away from her warriors. She could feel her own warriors' eyes on her back, knowing exactly what they would have been thinking.

"Clarke!"

"Lexa?"

"You should accompany me to my tent." Lexa stated. "Obviously you are uncomfortable today, perhaps we could train to work it out."

"Uncomfortable?" Clarke looked curiously at the Commander.

"I can see in your body that you have excess energy. It happens when I am anticipating battle, and usually shortly after too. Training can help relieve the tension."

Clarke shrugged and followed Lexa into the Commander's tent.

Lexa pinned Clarke down on the ground, the blonde squirmed and twisted beneath her. The Commander had an uncharacteristic grin on her face. "I have beat you once more, Clarke." She stood up, leaving her on the ground. "You will need to improve if you expect to defeat me."

Clarke huffed in frustration, jumping up and charging the brunette. She didn't catch her unawares, but slightly off guard. Plus, Lexa had defeated her five times in a row and she was beginning to feel bad. So she let herself be pinned to the ground. Clarke straddled her hips, pressing down firmly. She was smiling down at the Commander; her hair falling around her face, cheeks flushed, eyes wide and excited.

"I finally beat you, Commander."

Lexa felt herself beginning to respond to the sight before her, and in a panic, pushed the blonde off her roughly, she stood up and strode to the other side of the room.

"You did not beat me, I merely let you win." She mumbled, adjusting herself.

Clarke strode over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards her. "I beat you fair and square."

Lexa roughly pushed her backwards. "I. Let. You. Win."

Clarke threw herself at the other girl once more, wrapping her legs around her waist, the force throwing them both to the ground.

"Did you let me win again, Commander?" Clarke spoke lowly, and watched as Lexa's face grew slightly red, and her expression was flustered. With a shock of realisation, Clarke gasped, and threw herself backwards off the Commander. She had been rocking her hips down against Lexa's.

She was mortified.

She was about to apologise when Lexa jumped up and swung a few times at Clarke, before quickly taking her down again and pinning her down with her body, holding her wrists down against the dirt. This time Clarke felt a bulge pressing tightly between her legs, it was hard, firm.

Her back arched off the ground as she pushed against her a few times. Lexa quickly jumped backwards.

"Clarke, you need release." Lexa seemed flustered as she walked away once more.

The blonde coughed. "Excuse me?"

"Don't be embarrassed, it's a normal reaction." Lexa poured herself some water. "You are frustrated, you need to achieve release."

Clarke stood up, her face red. "I do not- how dare you presume- I can't believe you would-"

"I have plenty of capable warriors who would be more than willing to help you."

"Lexa, do you have any idea what you are suggesting?" Clarke was horrified. "I do not need to 'achieve release'... I am perfectly fine."

"Your physical responses say otherwise." Lexa was perplexed as to why this seemed to be such an issue for the other woman. "You have been moving against me as we have been sparring, you have shown nothing but frustration all day with your peers."

Clarke stalked backwards and forwards across the tent. "I'm angry of course!" She stopped and stared at the Commander. "But it doesn't mean I want to fuck one of your guards."

Lexa cocked her head. "Clarke, it's perfectly normal in our culture for a woman to take a partner when she is feeling…" she gestured to Clarke, moving her hand up and down, "...the way you are currently feeling. To serve the needs of a woman, is to serve the needs of many. We make sure our women are satisfied in every aspect of their lives."

"We don't do that in my culture." Clarke crossed her arms, looking between a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"How do you, as a woman, stay balanced? It is frequent here, and perfectly normal." Lexa paused. "My people carry many burdens, and don't have many chances to be joyful. Laying with another is a simple joy which we can partake in when we feel so inclined."

Clarke took a few steps towards the Commander. "And do you often feel inclined?"

"I am Commander."

"So what? You have needs. I could feel yours against me."

Lexa looked away for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek. "As Commander, it is… not wise for me to take many partners. I should have few offspring, if any. Who knows what could happen to me if I took the wrong person to my bed? A life of a Commander is hard. I can take who I want to my bed. But it is uncommon that I would do so frequently."

"How do you stay… what was that word you used? Balanced."

"Self pleasuring is also perfectly natural."

Clarke flushed red again, and her hands flew to her face. "Lexa, how are you so open about this?"

Lexa frowned, completely flabbergasted that these terms and behaviours seemed so uncommon to her. "Self pleasuring is encouraged here Clarke, we battle, fight, and forage to survive, why shouldn't we partake in it? I would be bad leader if I didn't encourage it. Restlessness among my warriors could tear them apart. "

Clarke was completely flushed.

"You can take any one of my warriors… male or female… any one of them would lay with you. You could take more than one if you so wish." Lexa spoke quietly and took a step towards Clarke, they were within arms reach of each other. "You would feel significantly better after. My warriors serve their partners well in bed, they ensure complete release."

"And you would want me to lay with one of your warriors?" Clarke whispered.

"I simply want to make sure that while you are with us you have every need satisfied." Lexa remained aloof. "Women's needs are attended to here, whatever need that may be."

"And you think, a simple warrior of yours, could satisfy me, the leader of the Skaikru?" Clarke moved closer again, nearly pressing into the other girl. Lexa stood firm, looking down at the blonde, her expression nondescript. "You think your warrior would not boast to you, his friends, everyone around him that he lay with me? Sky Princess?"

Lexa's jaw clenched. "It was merely a suggestion. Who you choose to lay with is your choice."

"And the thought of one of your warriors ensuring that I achieve release… by any means possible… doesn't bother you?"

She watched as Lexa's chest puffed up with a sharp intake of breath. "It doesn't bother me."

"It doesn't bother you, imagining that anyone of your warriors could be inside me? Could throw me down and fuck me?" Clarke bit her bottom lip. "Could achieve release inside me?"

Lexa wanted to yell, she wanted to tell everyone within earshot that no one was allowed to even look at Clarke, let alone touch her. But she also didn't want to stop the blonde from doing what satisfied her.

Her eyes were blazing, the anger clearly showing in her eyes. But her tone was neutral.

"I would expect that you would not want that, unless you are planning to have offspring."

Clarke scoffed, she stared into those dark, fiery eyes.

"Perhaps he could achieve release in my mouth instead."

Before she realised what was happening she was lifted off the ground and then her back hit Lexa's mattress. The Commander climbed on top of her, pinning her down with her own arms and legs, she was breathing hard, staring into her eyes.

"What do you hope to gain by angering me?"

Obviously that visual upset her, Clarke thought, smugly.

"Perhaps I wanted this…" Clarke nodded to between her body, signifying Lexa holding her down. "Laying with one of your warriors is not something that particularly thrills me, no matter how much I may need to achieve release."

Lexa's body shook in anger. "I would find out who it was, and I would kill him." Her voice was low, growling.

"What if I decided to engage with a woman?"

Lexa's eyes closed. "I would kill her too. I want to kill anyone who lays their eyes on you." Lexa groaned. "Is this what you wanted? Clarke? For me to admit this?" She shivered. "Emotions make me weak, and you are exposing me."

"Exposing you, how? And to who? Only me. I am someone you can expose yourself to." Clarke felt the Commander's hands around her arms tighten as she shook her head. "I'm just so shocked that you would willingly offer me up to one of your guards. Especially when you have so many, they are so common… yet you wouldn't choose to offer up your own body?"

She watched the muscles in Lexa's jaw, neck, shoulders and arms all immediately flexed and tightened. "As Commander-"

"I know, it's not common, I get it." Clarke paused, seeing the internal battle the Commander was experiencing. "You told me that I was to have all my needs satisfied, and I would like to do that with you."

"You don't know what you're asking-"

"So you would rather I lay with one of your warriors, who has probably laid with many other men and women… rather than lay with you?"

"Of course that's not what I prefer." She spoke through clenched teeth, her gaze drifting down Clarke's body in such a submissive position. "I have warriors instead who I would highly recommend for you… as I said, male or female. Any one of them would be willing, and eager, to please you."

She was speaking with significantly less conviction.

"And then you would kill them?"

"Yes." She spoke that one word so calmly, but with such conviction, it unsettled the blonde.

"Why not just let me lay with you and we can forget about killing your warriors?"

Lexa swallowed, closed her eyes, she was losing her will. "Clarke-"

"Show me your way Lexa, show me how you let your women take you when they need it."

The grip around her wrists loosened and then suddenly Lexa was kissing her, her lips pressing firmly, and then her tongue demanding entry. As their tongues slid against each other, Lexa's body lowered to Clarkes, who immediately responded by wrapping her legs around the Commander's lower back.

Clarke moaned, driving her hand into Lexa's braids, tugging on them, while her other hand gripped at her shoulders. Lexa pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, Clarke… I got carried away. This is not about me." She began to pull off her clothes, throwing her top off, her breasts immediately on display. She quickly stood up and shucked off her trousers, sighing in relief as soon as her hard, erection bounced free. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and Clarke stared at her, open mouthed.

"I'm… suddenly very overdressed." Her eyes dropped to the throbbing, swollen erection between Lexa's legs. "You're very large Lexa, you… I think I will struggle to take you…"

Lexa waved her off, reaching for her trousers. "I'm sure some of my men are smaller, I can find you someone more to your liking-"

Clarke grabbed her wrist, stopping her from reaching her attire. "I thought we established this? You are to my liking, and no killing other people." She quickly pulled off her own top, her breasts hidden just by her bra. Lexa's eyes crawled over her body, trying not to openly show desire. "Lay back on the bed."

"You should know the goal of this, and what we do as Grounders, is we ensure that our women are satisfied. This is not about my pleasure, solely about yours."

Lexa moved back on the bed, her upper body raised up by pillows so she was in an almost upright position. Her erection hard and proud between her legs, she watched Clarke closely, showing a neutral expression once more.

"I would like you to do with me what you wish, Clarke of the Sky People." Lexa paused. "This is about you achieving your release, just use my body in the way you need."

Clarke was finally naked, feeling good at the look of desire on the grounder's face. She crawled up towards the Commander on the bed, when she reached her she settled her hips over the other girls, feeling her erection brush her sex.

Clarke lowered her hips, and ran her wet heat along the underside of Lexa's cock. She was fascinated by Lexa's ability to restrain herself, to not react. She simply stared up at Clarke. The only reaction which gave her body away were her white knuckles gripping tightly around her bedsheets.

She repeated her action a few times, making sure to drag her clit along the length, and tease the head of Lexa's cock with her entrance. She could hear a wet 'click' as she teased the head of Lexa's cock.

Risking a glance up to the Commander; she could see her eyes were fixated between their legs, watching as Clarke's sex was wrapped around the width of her cock. She slid back and forth. Her expression was still calm, while Clarke was convinced that she herself was a shivering mess. She could no longer hold back, and by the sixth time her clit rubbed along the length of her now slick cock, she moaned loudly.

By the tenth slide up on her throbbing cock, she paused, feeling it jump and twitch beneath her. She pushed her hole back on the head again, and grunted as she felt it penetrate her oh-so-slightly. Once again, to her credit, Lexa didn't move. She didn't thrust, she didn't move her hips, she stayed still. True to her word. Clarke was to use her.

"I have made you wet, Lexa." Clarke breathed out shakily, placing a small kiss on the Commanders lips. "So when I put you inside me, it won't hurt as much."

Lexa swallowed and nodded, looking at Clarke with hooded eyes. Her jaw was set.

Clarke was soaked. She was breathing heavily, her muscles in her legs were twitching, and she could feel herself clenching and tightening in excitement. The stoic, calm look on Lexa's face was thrilling. She wanted desperately to see what she could do in attempt to make her express what she was actually feeling.

"I'm… going to put you inside me." Clarke whispered out. Lexa's eyes met hers and she gave a nod. "I have to do it slowly, because… your girth… you're very long and wide."

"As you wish, Clarke."

Clarke was excited to hear the restraint in her voice, to hear the husky tone. She wrapped her hand around the base of Lexa's cock, and lined it up with her hole. She willed her body to relax as she pushed back on the head.

"Ahhhh…" She hissed out. "Fuck… you're big…"

Lexa was still, her muscles were tense but she was still. As Clarke managed to take the head inside, she cried out, shaking as her hole tried to clench tightly, trying to adjust. She pushed further back and could feel a satisfying burning sensation. She settled back, sitting upwards - stopping before she had taken her full length. Trying to help her body adjust to Lexa's healthy size.

"Oh God, Lexa… you feel amazing…"

Lexa's eyes were closed, she was struggling to keep her breathing at an even pace. Being inside Clarke was an incredible sensation, and it had been a long time since she had been inside someone. Costia had been the last. She was often approached by the various females in her tribe, but would never take them up on their request, directing them to her most senior warriors.

As the blonde raised her hips up slowly and then slid back down, she gasped out. She was being stretched more than she ever had been before.

"Oh, oh God... You're stretching me..." Clarke's voice was strangled, her eyes shut tightly. She cried out as she rolled her hips forward and down a little further, almost taking her full length. She ground her clit against the other woman's pubic bone.

Lexa had never felt something so tight around her. Maybe the casual attitude to laying with another meant that her people were all comfortable and used to this. Clarke clearly wasn't. The warm, wet walls tightened and fluttered around her, never stopping.

Clarke's whole body shook and shivered in excitement. It had been far too long since she had been taken, and Lexa's cock was far bigger than any of her previous partners. The stretch she could feel was intense, she gripped tightly on to Lexa's shoulders as she pushed down on her length again.

"Uhn!" She threw her head back as finally Lexa had bottomed out inside her. The feeling made her see stars, and she quickly took the other woman's mouth in a deep and passionate kiss. Lexa responded with fervour, her hands still remaining wrapped in the bedsheets. Her hips were admirably still.

As Clarke stayed still, adjusting to how full she felt and how stretched she was, she could feel Lexa's cock throb and pulse within her. She dropped her head onto the Commanders shoulder, and breathed heavily as she slowly raised her hips back up the solid, firm length within her.

"Lexa, I wish I could explain to you how good you feel inside me... None of your warriors could have made me feel this way..." She whispered closely to her ear, her breath was uneven, mixed with quiet moans. "I bet your warriors would have left me unsatisfied. I bet they would have released… before even satisfying me."

Once again, Lexa was still and silent. Clarke snapped her hips back down her length, feeling herself drip out around her balls. "Uhn!" She cried out once more.

She moved back up her length, the burning sensation slowly disappearing. She held just the head of her cock at her entrance and looked down. Lexa's shaft was glistening with her wetness.

"I'm glad to see this is to your liking." Lexa's hoarse voice was the only thing giving her away. Her stare was also fixed on her cock.

"It has been awhile. I'm sorry if-"

Lexa cleared her throat, muscles tensing as Clarke slid back down her length. She cut off her sentence "Don't be concerned about such ridiculous things." The Commander's eyes slid shut as she tried to focus on her control.

Clarke rose up and down on her cock a few more times, gripping Lexa's shoulders as she used them for leverage. She was so tight she continued to rock up and down slowly to make sure she was adjusting ok.

"What if I was concerned about your pleasure?" The words were whispered out against the brunette's ear, she watched as a chill ran down her body.

Feeling the tight, wet grip around her cock, Lexa scoffed. "If you are concerned; please don't be. Our women's needs come before ours. My warriors are well versed in this."

"Your women don't enjoy seeing you have pleasure?" She thrust her hips down particularly sharply. The muscles in Lexa's neck strained as she struggled to not react.

"Our women know this is very, very pleasurable for us."

Clarke rocked her hips up and down Lexa's cock, started to fuck her with force, riding her with need. The Commander remained still, her gaze fixed between Clarke's face, and what was happening between her legs. She was struck by how beautiful Clarke was as her head was tossed backwards, the muscles in her body were straining. A fine, sheen of sweat covered her skin as she rode Lexa's cock.

Clarke could feel herself tightening in excitement at the feeling, making the movement a little harder, a little less smooth. Her hips jerked on Lexa's dick as she trembled on her lap. She slid down and stopped for a moment, catching her breath, trying to relax her body, but feeling herself continuously flexing.

Lexa's head fell forward. "Are you uncomfortable, Clarke?" Her voice this time, was thick and full of unspoken tension. The intense grip she could feel around her cock was almost unbearable, suffocating.

The blonde's breath burst against the side of her neck and her collar bone as she rest her head against the grounder beneath her. She rotated her hips, finding stimulation against her clit, momentarily tightening even harder, before finally relaxing.

"No… sorry… I'm still getting used to you being inside me…" Clarke whispered out as she started a slow thrust, up and down, impaling herself repeatedly on the Commander's hard cock. She gasped and groaned, desperately trying to drive herself down harder. Lexa's eyes fixed on her face, watching her expression of pleasure, feeling herself tighten up in excitement, her cock throbbed particularly hard.

"You are beautiful." Lexa whispered, in awe.

Clarke opened her eyes, looking down into Lexa's. The dark war marks around her eyes only served to arouse her more. She looked dark and dangerous, a thrill ran through her in response. But her eyes… her eyes were wide and soulful, full of excitement, desire. She could feel her legs burning from the effort of thrusting against the Commander, but the heat between her legs pushed her on.

She drove down hard on her erection, hearing the satisfying wet slap as she did. She began to roll her hips, grinding her clit against her pubic bone again and again. She could feel herself get wetter, she could feel Lexa's cock throb deeply within her in response.

Clarke decided she enjoyed grounder culture.

Very much.

She wondered if Lexa had practised this control before with any of her women. The boys Clarke had been with were typical, self-serving, little attempt to ensure she was satisfied. Which, she never had been. Not from penetration. She was turned on beyond belief at Lexa's attitude of women's pleasure being paramount. She was turned on at Lexa's concern for her enjoyment. She loved the feeling of being penetrated by her so deeply. It was unquestionable.

But she particularly loved the Commander laying back, trying to appear calm, when Clarke just knew she must have been a shivering mess.

She gave short, sharp thrusts. Lexa reached deep inside her. Each thrust down, she watched as the muscles flexed and stood out in Lexa's neck and shoulders. She was restraining herself. She looked down at her hands, wrapped around the bed sheets. Her knuckles were white from the strength of the grip, and Clarke gasped out at the sight of her entire body being wound up and taut.

She felt like she could come around her, she could come while being impaled so deeply.

The thought alone was enough to trigger her.

"I'm getting close…" Her voice gasped out

If Lexa thought the tightening before was an incredible feeling, as Clarke's orgasm approached, she could feel her walls starting to clamp down around her in a tight grip. Convinced she had never felt anything like it she struggled to breathe and struggled to ensure she didn't move.

Not even once.

Clarke's laboured breath burst out against her lips, her jerky hips rolling and giving short, sharp thrusts down against her. She felt herself about to come, she could feel it approaching like a freight train but it couldn't quite get there.

"Oh, oh, oh..." She gasped out with each thrust. "You're too big..." Her nails dug into the Commander's shoulders as she stopped moving and pressed her hips forward and down as hard as she could. Lexa's cock reached even deeper inside her, her clit pressed firmly against Lexa's body.

Suddenly she felt herself tighten impossibly, a short, shocked, strangled cry coming from her mouth. At the same time, Lexa's body jolted and surged upwards, it felt like her cock was being suffocated she was being held so tightly. A low growl came from the Commander. Her knees bent up, as she fought hard not to thrust against the blonde.

Clarke's body was tense and shaking, almost twisting against Lexa. Her walls continued to tighten, and Lexa wasn't sure how much more she could take. Clarke hung on the edge, unable to come.

"Lexa... Your cock... Oh... Oh... Too big..."

There was a split second of relief, before her grip tightened once more and she jerked forward on the Commanders lap, desperately trying to let her body come. She clawed at her chest, her shoulders and dug her nails into her back. She was shaking and shivering uncontrollably, her hips jerking without rhythm. She knew if she pulled Lexa's cock out she could come, the size was making it difficult for her body to contract.

"I'm going to... Ugh..." Another desperate cry of Lexa's name.

This time, when she tightened once more, Lexa's hips jerked and her head fell back, her chest began to rise and fall quickly. She growled out "Clarke..." She, herself, felt so close and it wasn't right, that wasn't supposed to happen. With Costia she had never lost control without explicitly choosing to.

Then, finally, she felt a tight snap of muscle around her cock, repeating with intensity as Clarke's orgasm finally took. Each clench of muscle around her length sent pleasure shooting down to her balls and up her spine, her body shivered in response.

"Oh… Lexa… Yes!" Clarke threw her head back as she finally felt her walls clamping down repeatedly around the thick, solid cock buried deep inside her, her hips jutting forward.

The force of her orgasm around Lexa was so violent it felt like she was trying to push her out. Her balls were tight, and up around the base of her dick. Lexa grunted and groaned, breathing hard. She could hear a rip as she realised she ripped the sheets below them while watching Clarke fall apart in front of her.

"Lexa! Oh Lexa... I'm coming... Yes... Yes... Yes... Ooohhhh..." Her walls clenched down relentlessly, her wetness dripping out, covering Lexa's already sensitive balls. The Commander threw her head to the side, closing her eyes so she could stop seeing the utterly incredible visual of Clarke coming, knowing she would lose herself if she did.

When the clenching finally subsided, Clarke's forehead was resting against Lexa's. She opened her eyes, and looked into Lexa's frantic stare.

"Clarke, I hope that was to your liking." Her voice was hoarse, strained and abrupt. "I will need you to get off me."

That's when Clarke realised the woman below her was trembling, her cock was pulsing and throbbing deep within her. She wrapped her arms around her neck, kissing her softly on the lips. The tenderness Clarke was showing was the complete opposite to what Lexa was feeling.

Kissing down the Commanders neck, Clarke flexed her internal muscles around her cock. Lexa's hips jumped in response and she growled once more.

"Clarke, get off me. Now." Lexa's voice was louder, more demanding.

It had the opposite effect on Clarke.

"It's ok Lexa, it's ok... You can let go, you're safe… you're with me..." She whispered into her ear, rubbing her hands up over her back and shoulders, nipping gently on the skin. She rolled her hips a couple of times before moving around and placing her forehead back against Lexa's. Clarke could feel the throbbing of her cock become more prominent, and suddenly she felt it swell inside her.

"Clarke!" Lexa groaned out in warning but couldn't restrain herself any longer. Her hands shot up and hung to Clarke's shoulders in desperation. Clarke moaned when Lexa's cock jerked hard once before feeling her throb with each spurt of come sent deep inside her. She gasped out as Lexa's hips ground against her, straining to fit more of herself in her as she came.

Lexa's head flew back as her muscles tightened and strained beneath the blonde as she embedded herself as deep as she could and emptied inside her, filling her. Clarke felt the pressure, she felt the warmth, felt herself overflowing and couldn't take anymore.

Before she knew it, she was coming again. This one hit her quickly. Her gasp out loud was more from shock, but Lexa could immediately feel her walls restrict around her once more, milking more come from her cock. The repeated clenching around her dick, caused mini aftershocks of her own orgasm. Lexa's head fell forward as she wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde. Her hips rocking upwards, helping her ride out her second orgasm. She rocked her hips upwards in short, sharp thrusts. She could feel the wetness of their combined arousal and release between their legs. There was so much it was almost uncomfortable.

"Fuck… God… I've never come twice before… with anyone…" Clarke was breathless, alarmed, drained. She collapsed against Lexa's body. The Commander wrapped her arms around the blonde, remaining inside her, still relatively hard.

"I'm… Clarke… I'm sorry. I lost myself." Lexa's voice was starkly now compared to what it had been before. "I shouldn't have… not within you…"

Clarke leaned back and looked into Lexa's eyes. "I wanted you to. You don't have to worry… on the Ark, we were implanted with something which means we can't… we can't have offspring."

Lexa nodded. She looked down at the wetness between their bodies. "I would like you to stay with me here tonight." She looked back up at the blonde.

Clarke smiled at her. "I would like that." She moved off the Commander's body slowly, embarrassed at the evidence of their release. "We… uh… need to clean up."

Lexa smiled.

As they both gathered themselves, they slipped back into bed with one another. Lexa wrapping her arms around Clarke, the blonde sighed contentedly as they both slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
